


Prank War

by sapphicjasper



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicjasper/pseuds/sapphicjasper
Summary: A snow storm leads to an unexpected slumber party. Amity, Luz, Eda, and King decide to pass the time with a light-hearted prank war -- but Amity is struggling to get someone off her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for the owl house! i hope you guys like it :P

"How does this look?” Luz tore the sticky note off from her notepad and held it up for Amity to see. 

Amity glanced up from her phone, her expression not changing in the slightest. "Closer than last time… but still no. Why do you keep drawing that extra line at the bottom?” 

Luz shrugged, twirling her pen around in her fingers. "Dunno. Just looks like it belongs there." 

"Well, it doesn’t. If you screw it up _again_ this time, I’m gonna whack you with that notebook.” Amity teased. 

"Alrighty, sixth time’s the charm!" Luz crumbled up her failed attempt and chucked it into a nearby trash can. 

Amity rolled her eyes. “You’re usually so good at this. Nerves getting to you?” 

“Maybe a little…” Luz sighed, gnawing at the little plastic diamond on the tip of her pen. “I just don’t think I could handle failing this, you know? I already felt like _trash_ whenever I failed my math exams back home; but failing my _first_ magic exam after working _so_ hard to get into Hexside in the first place?” Luz shuddered. 

“Well, stressing won’t make you any better.” Amity said, sliding down from the bean bag chair and sitting down across from Luz. “If anything, it’ll just make your hands shaky. Just _breathe_ and try again.” 

"Alright…” Luz drew in a deep breath, clicking her pen. “I can do this!” She stuck her tongue out as she focused, attempting to draw the fairy circle glyph once more. "Aaaand… There! How's this?" 

Amity’s expression brightened. “See, it wasn’t _that_ hard. You were just nervous.” she said. 

“I guess so.” Luz said with a blush. “Wanna see me give it a try?” 

“Of course.” 

Rubbing her palms together, she laid the paper flat on the floor and slapped her hand down. Immediately, the sheet of notebook paper broke into shards, and those little shards turned into a ring of colorful, polka-dotted toadstools. 

"Whoa!" Luz exclaimed, flapping her hands. "This is _sooo_ cool! Look at all the cute little mushrooms! Thank you _so_ much, Amity!” 

"Oh, it's nothing --" she began, her face burning as Luz pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Before Amity could say anything else, Luz's attention had gone to the next subject. "Hey, look!” she said, pointing at the window. 

Amity raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze to look outside. Her heart sank as she saw it had begun to snow -- and hard, too. 

"It's a snowstorm! In the middle of… summer?” Luz tilted her head. 

“Do you not have snow year-round in the human realm?” Amity asked. 

“Nope!” Luz shrugged. “Well, in any case, should I walk you home? Before it gets any worse, I mean.” 

“You kids ain’t going _anywhere._ ” Eda said; her presence in the doorway startled both Luz and Amity. “Tell your parents you’re staying for a sleepover. It’s fifty below zero, and one second too long in that blizzard will turn you frozen solid.” 

“It’s fine. I-I’ll just tell them I’m at Boscha’s house.” Amity said, taking out her phone. "Since... you know." 

“Good idea.” Luz said with a smile. 

“You wanna come downstairs and sit by the fire?” Eda asked. 

“Sure! Sound good, Amity?” Luz asked. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll meet you guys down there.” Amity said. 

Once Eda and Luz were out of sight, Amity let out a long sigh. In an academic setting, she could just _barely_ function around Luz without turning into a flustered mess. But now that it had gone from study session to unexpected sleepover, Amity’s composure was falling apart, and those butterflies began to bat around the inside of her stomach. 

_’I don’t have my toothbrush, or my makeup remover, or my deodorant… Ugh, I’m gonna be so gross in the morning! And what if we have to share a sleeping bag?’_ The mere thought of it made her want to crawl into a hole and never show her face again. 

After sending a hastily written text to her parents, Amity headed down the stairs, bracing herself for the awkward night ahead of her. 

Once she reached the living room, she was greeted by a rather peaceful image; Luz was sitting criss-cross-applesauce in front of the fireplace, King curled up on her lap and wagging his tail ever so slightly as Luz stroked his fur. The fireplace illuminated Luz’s face, who glanced up at Amity and perked up as soon as they made eye contact. 

“Hey!” she greeted. 

Amity tensed, wondering how long she’d been standing there staring at them. “Hey!” she responded, stiffly walking over to the carpet and sitting down beside Luz. 

“You feeling okay?” Luz asked, tilting her head. “You look a little queasy." 

“Yeah, just…” She paused for a moment. “Worried that my parents will find out I’m here." 

“Oh, yeah.” Luz’s expression fell. Amity’s heart ached at the sight of it, and she gave her a comforting pat on the back. 

“You know it’s not _you_ , right?” Amity said. “Like, my parents hate anyone who doesn’t meet their standards. If they find out I’m spending the night with a _wanted criminal_...” She glanced at Eda, who was sprawled out on the couch with a book, laying directly beneath her array of "wanted" posters. “...I’d never hear the end of it.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Luz nodded in understanding. “Well, no matter what happens, we should make the best of this! It’s a sleepover, so it’s hard _not_ to have fun!” 

Amity forced a smile. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Soo, watcha wanna do tonight?” Luz asked. “We could draw together, play pranks on Eda, practice some more spells, maybe play truth or dare…” 

“I heard pranks!” Eda jumped to her feet and tossed her book aside. “If you two are pulling pranks tonight, you better believe I’m getting involved. And I’ll make you both regret it.” she said with a wink. 

“Are you suggesting a prank war?” Luz raised an eyebrow. 

“You bet I am.” Eda said. 

“Then it’s settled!” Luz grinned. “Amity, do you wanna be on my team?” 

“No, _I’m_ on Luz’s team!” King suddenly woke up from his little cat-nap, latching onto Luz’s arm. 

“Aw, you don’t wanna be with Eda?” Luz asked. 

“T-that’s okay, I’ll join Eda!” Amity said. _Anything_ to get away from the source of the anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh, alright then!” Luz said. 

“Then it’s settled.” Eda said with a grin, heading towards the stairs. “Come on, Amity. We got some planning to do.” she said, gesturing with a bony finger. 

With a sigh of relief, Amity followed Eda up the stairs.

* * *

“Alright, let’s brainstorm!” Luz said, grabbing a notebook and a pen. “Any ideas come to mind?” 

“Let's set up some traps!” King banged his fists on the floor. “We need spiky bear traps, and thousands of them! I want every inch of the floor covered!” 

“I think that’s a _bit_ of a tall order. And maybe a a little dangerous for a lighthearted prank night.” Luz said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a deflated whoopie cushion. "What about this?" 

“What's that?" King asked, tilting his head in curiosity. 

"It's a whoopie cushion! Watch." Luz blew up the whoopie cushion and squeezed it, giggling at the noise it made. 

"Hmm... Funny, but not evil enough for my tastes." King tapped his chin in thought. 

“When you join a prank war on such short notice, you have to be a _little_ more flexible.” Luz said. She took the whoopie cushion and blew it up again, placing it under the carpet by the stairs. 

“Yeah, I guess you have a point.” King said with a shrug. “Now what else?" 

“Oh, I know!” Luz jumped to her feet and scurried into the kitchen. “Eda always adds a _ton_ of sugar to her apple blood. But what if I replaced it with…” Luz climbed up onto the counter and reached into the cabinet. “Salt!” 

King rubbed his little paws together. “ _Now_ we're talking! I love it!” he cackled.

* * *

“Alright, hold the door still…” Eda said, climbing onto her step stool and balancing the bucket of water on top of the slightly ajar door. No response. She looked down at Amity, who was completely zoned out and scrolling through her phone. 

“Hey girlie, you home?” Eda teased. Amity flinched, putting her phone away. “Sorry! Just… feeling kinda strange tonight.” She grabbed the door and held it steady as Eda balanced the bucket. 

“No worries, just needed your help for a sec.” Eda waved a hand, stepping down from her stool once the bucket was balanced. “Everything okay? Teen drama gettin’ to ya?” 

“Uhh… Not quite.” Amity shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well, whatever it is, I ain’t gonna pressure you to talk about it. But know that if anyone can keep a secret, it’s me.” Eda said. 

“In that case…” Amity’s cheeks flushed. “C-can I tell you something? And you’ll promise not to tell Luz? Or anyone?” 

“Of course, kiddo.” Eda said, placing a hand on her hip. “What’s going on in your head?” 

“I… I’m really nervous because…” Amity buried her face into her hands. “I kinda have a crush on Luz? And I’m just… I turn into this big mess whenever I’m around her, and I _hate_ it. It’s stupid, and I wasn’t ready to be around her _all_ night…” 

“Ah, crushes. That still counts as teen drama to me, but that’s beside the point.” Eda said. “Why’re you so scared of her? She’s a nerd like you.” 

“I guess I just worry that she won’t like me back… So whenever I’m around her, it’s all I can think about.” Amity sighed, too embarrassed to even comment on Eda calling her a nerd. 

“Well, in _my_ experience, it’s always better once you get it off your chest.” Eda shrugged. “I think you should just tell Luz you like her. Worst case scenario, she doesn’t feel the same way, but at least it’s said and done.” She ruffled Amity’s hair. “But you’re a sweet kid; I wouldn’t be surprised at _all_ if she liked you back.” 

Amity smiled a little. “Thanks. I… I think I’ll tell her. Maybe. After our, uh, prank war.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Eda said, patting her on the back. “Now come on; I got a jar of spiders just _waiting_ to be released in King’s room.”

* * *

After the two teams had set up their pranks and booby traps, Amity and Eda made their way back down the stairs. King and Luz waited in the living room, just barely holding back their grins. 

“So, you guys come up with any devious plans?” King asked. 

“Of course we did. Who do you take me for?” Eda snorted, crossing her arms. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stepped on a soft lump in the carpet -- followed by a loud _pbbbt._

Luz and King burst into laughter, and once Eda realized she’d stepped on the whoopie cushion, she couldn’t resist joining in. Amity, on the other hand, could only sigh in relief that _she_ hadn’t been the one to discover it. 

“What an interesting little gadget…” Eda remarked, fishing the whoopie cushion out from under the carpet. “You got any more of them?” 

“Nope, just the one.” Luz said. “If I had known they’d be so popular in the Boiling Isles, I would’ve stocked up…” 

As the three of them cackled over the childish toy, Amity sat off to the side on the stairs, busying her hands with her phone, but struggling to think of anything other than Luz... 

She mentally went over how to phrase it properly, so she wouldn’t trip over her own words -- or should she confess her feelings in a note? No, she needed to be direct… Luz deserved better than a childish love note. Looking back on it, she was somewhat thankful that her Grom note never actually made it to Luz. 

“Hey!” Luz peered over the railing, causing Amity to jump. 

“Oh, uh. Hey.” Amity said once she recovered, turning her gaze away. 

“You okay over here? You’re being reeeal quiet…” Luz said. 

“Yeah. Just… pranks aren’t really my thing, I guess.” Amity shrugged. 

“Aw, really? I’m sorry. If you’d said that earlier, I wouldn’t have suggested the prank war.” Luz blushed. 

“It’s fine. You guys can have fun.” Amity said. 

“You sure?” Luz asked. 

“Positive.” Amity said, turning her gaze back towards her phone. 

Luz’s expression fell, but she smiled in understanding. “Alright. Just let me or Eda know if you need anything!” 

“Mhm.” Amity nodded. She _hated_ how rude that sounded -- but if Luz stood near her any longer, she feared her heart would burst out of her chest.

* * *

As the night began to wind down, Amity and Luz decided it was time to get ready for bed. They stood on opposite sides of Luz’s bedroom, facing different directions as they got dressed. 

“So, did you still have fun?” Luz asked, smoothing her hair out with a comb. “I know the whole prank war wasn’t your thing, but… I hope you didn’t have a _bad_ time or anything.” 

“It's just not something I'm familiar with…” Amity said, taking her hair down from its half-ponytail. “But it was fun to watch you guys make fools of yourself.” she added with a smirk. 

“Oh, well, that’s good!” Luz giggled. She slipped into her otter-shaped onesie and zipped it up. “I guess I had my doubts, since you didn’t seem to be laughing as much… But you don’t always have to be laughing to have fun?” 

Amity was thankful Luz couldn’t see her blushing. She slipped on the oversized tee shirt she’d borrowed from Eda -- and _ugh_ , now she was regretting putting off the question for this long… Asking someone out in such an ugly outfit was _not_ a good start, but at least she still hadn’t washed off her makeup. 

“Yeah, I guess, uh…” Amity blushed as she turned around; her expression falling as she saw the otter onesie. 

Luz tilted her head. “Hm?” 

Amity shook her head. At least she felt a _little_ less self conscious, now that she saw how absurd Luz looked right then. “I mean… There’s something I’ve been wanting to say. It’s been on my mind all night, and… I guess that’s why I’ve been a little off.” 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Luz said, sitting down on her sleeping bag and crossing her legs. 

“I, uh…” Amity swallowed a lump in her throat. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms growing sweaty… Luz’s expression fell. “Amity…?” 

“I like you!” Amity blurted out; she squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the response she’d get from Luz. 

Silence. Amity cautiously opened one eye to gaze at a very confused Luz. 

“I, uh… I like you too?” Luz said. “I mean, wasn’t that already kinda… obvious? At least in the human world, you normally _like_ your friends, at least a little bit -- “ 

“No, not that way!” Amity clasped a hand over her face. _Geez,_ was she making this harder than she’d expected it to be. “I mean I _like_ you, Luz. Like… I have a crush on you. I… I was wondering if… If you wanted to go out with me, maybe?” 

More silence. Luz’s expression fell, and so did Amity’s heart. _’Oh no.’_ she thought, her lip beginning to quiver. _’Please let me down easy.’_ Amity thought. 

“I…” Luz clenched her fists, turning her gaze so Amity could no longer see her eyes. 

Amity cautiously approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “L-look, I’m sorry. We can just pretend this never -- “ 

“I know you’re not used to pulling pranks, but…” Luz’s voice cracked. “I thought even _you_ wouldn’t stoop this low!” 

Before Amity could say anything else, Luz jumped to her feet and sprinted out of the room. 

Amity’s eyes watered. “Prank…?” she whispered, not realizing Luz could no longer hear her. _’She thinks this is a prank?’_ She cupped a hand over her mouth once it dawned on her. 

Amity jumped to her feet. “Luz, wait!” she called, but stopped herself as she reached the door. _’You idiot! Now she’s never going to believe you.’_ she thought, hugging herself as tears filled her eyes. 

With a deep sigh, she sank down into her sleeping bag.

* * *

Luz curled up in the corner by the fireplace and buried her face into her arms; only then did she allow herself to cry. 

King cautiously approached her, his tail slightly puffed up. “Luz…? What’s the matter?” 

Luz simply shook her head in response. 

“Who hurt you? Do I have to beat someone up?” King urged, resting his paws on Luz’s arm. 

“Nobody. Just… Can you get Eda?” Luz asked, wiping her face on her sleeve. 

King was momentarily jealous at the thought of _Eda_ getting to beat up the culprit instead -- but he shook it off once he saw the teary look in Luz’s eyes. She was hurting, and her feelings had to be first. With a nod, he scurried up the stairs and straight to Eda’s bedroom. 

The older woman was getting ready for the night; she spotted King's reflection in the mirror and turned around to face him. “What’s up, squirt?” 

“Luz needs you. Something’s wrong with her, but I don’t know what.” King said. 

Her expression falling, Eda hurried past King and down the stairs. She spotted the teenager curled up by the fireplace, her face hidden in her sleeves. “Luz?” 

Luz looked up at her with teary eyes, extending her arms towards her. Eda sighed; she’d never understand _why_ humans found so much comfort in that weird hugging practice, but there was no way she’d turn it down at a time like this. Eda sat down on the floor -- groaning as her old joints bent in ways they weren’t used to -- and gave Luz a gentle hug. “What’s on your mind, kiddo? You have a fight with Amity?” 

She glanced up at King, who was waiting in the doorway with an uncertain expression. Eda gestured with her hand for him to leave, and King nodded in understanding before he gave them their privacy. 

Luz buried her face into Eda’s shoulder. “I-I don’t know if ‘fight’ is the right word, but…” her voice trembled. “Sh-she took the prank thing too far…” 

“Really?” Eda raised an eyebrow. That was quite a surprise; especially with how bored Amity had seemed with their prank war earlier. If Luz wasn’t currently bawling her eyes out over it, she’d almost feel proud of the little brat. “What’d she do?” 

Luz sniffled. “She asked me out…” 

_’Oh.’_ Eda resisted the urge to laugh. This kid was normally so bright, but when it came to things like this, she was a bit of an airhead. “Kiddo…” Eda sighed, ruffling Luz’s hair. “I don’t think that was a joke.” 

“Yes, it was!” Luz snapped, a bit harsher than she meant to. Upon seeing Eda’s startled face, Luz turned her gaze downward. “Sorry… I-I guess it’s something you don’t really understand.” she continued, leaning her head against Eda’s shoulder. 

“You’ve got men chasing you all the time, but… Back in the human world, nobody really took me seriously. I’ve had boys ask me out as a dare, and laugh at me when I said yes… Because it’s _so_ funny, right? Nobody would _really_ wanna go out with the weird girl…” Luz buried her face into Eda’s shoulder, fighting back tears. 

Eda’s expression fell. “Ah... “ she said with a sigh, patting Luz on the shoulder. “If I’d known this’d happen, I’d have told her to hold off… Luz, that wasn’t a prank. Amity _told_ me she had a crush on you.” 

Luz still refused to make eye contact with Eda, fidgeting with the sleeves on her onesie. “How do I know you’re not in on the prank, too?” 

“You really think I’d sink that low?” Eda scoffed. “Come on, Luz. Pranks are supposed to be funny, and I know that better than anyone else. Do I look like I’m laughing right now?” 

Luz looked up at Eda. “Guess not.” she shrugged. 

“And even though I had _no_ idea this would happen, I’m still sorry it ended up like... this.” Eda confessed. “Teens can be so cruel sometimes... If I’d known about this, I’d have told Amity _not_ to confess to you in the middle of a prank war. Now that I think of it… Maybe I should’ve made sure of that anyway.” 

Luz smiled a little, wiping her face on her sleeve. “Yeah… But it’s okay.” 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crackling of the fireplace. “So… Amity really _does_ like me?” Luz finally spoke up. 

“Yep.” Eda said. “I know a liar when I see one, and she fits the bill of ‘awkward kid with a crush on her friend.’ But the real question here is…” Eda grinned and gave Luz a playful nudge. “Do _you_ like Amity?” 

Luz blushed. “I… I think so. But I’d just kind’ve accepted that it wasn’t worth thinking about, because she’s so popular and cool and smart and… and I never expected her to like a weirdo like me.” 

“Well, I’m an even _bigger_ weirdo, and you said yourself how many men I've got chasing me.” Eda snickered. 

Luz giggled. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Not _maybe_ , it’s true! You’ve seen it with your own eyes!” Eda pulled Luz close and gave her a noogie. “Now clean up your snot and talk to Amity already. The kid’s probably _so_ confused right now, so don’t keep her waiting.” she added, grabbing a tissue and handing it to her. 

“Oh, thanks!” Luz said, blowing her nose. She tossed it into a trash can, glancing Eda’s way again. “Do I look too messy?” 

“Hmm…” Eda smoothed out Luz’s hair. “Nope. Oh, your makeup’s a little smeared, though.” she added, licking her finger and wiping the smudged mascara away from Luz’s cheek. 

“Ugh, you’re just like my mom!” Luz shuddered. “What’s with you guys and licking your fingers?” 

“Hey, it gets the job done.” Eda snorted. “There ya go, now you look presentable.” 

“Well… I _am_ wearing otter pajamas.” Luz blushed. 

“Don’t you _dare_ change out of them!” Eda said, giving Luz a nudge towards the stairs. “They’re adorable! Now go get her!” 

Luz giggled. “Okay, okay, on my way!” she said crawling up the stairs on all fours.

* * *

Luz pushed the door to the bedroom open, cautiously peering inside. “Amity…?” she called. 

Amity flinched, but didn’t look Luz’s way; she was curled up in her sleeping bag, her face buried into her pillow. 

“Hey, Amity…” Luz said, sitting down on the floor beside her. “I’m, uh… Sorry for running off like that...” 

Still no response. “Amity…?” Luz gave her a nudge, and only then did Amity turn around. Her mascara had smeared all the way down her face, and her eyes were red from crying. 

Luz’s heart sank. “Oh no! I’m so sorry, Amity…” she said, pulling her into a tight hug. “Really, I was just being stupid. I’m just _used_ to being treated like a joke, so I just assumed you were doing the same thing… But you’re my friend! I should’ve known better…” 

Amity hugged her back. “Stop calling yourself stupid.” she said, sniffling. “It’s fine. My timing was bad.” 

“Well… Maybe. But not _all_ that bad.” Luz said, pulling away from the hug. She reached for Amity’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Because… ya know, if you still feel the way you did a few minutes ago… I can _finally_ scratch ‘drink hot chocolate and watch scary movies with my significant other in a snowstorm’ off my bucket list?” 

Amity’s face flushed. As if a switched had been flipped, she fell down onto the sleeping bag and began to laugh giddily, kicking her legs like an overjoyed child. 

Luz tilted her head. “Is that… a yes?” 

“Maybe!” Amity giggled, hugging her pillow tight. 

“That’s a _very_ excited maybe.” Luz burst into laughter. 

Luz flopped down onto the sleeping bag beside Amity and let out a sigh. She reached for Amity’s hand, which the latter gratefully accepted -- and goodness, were her hands so soft… She gazed up at those pretty yellow eyes and squeezed her hand tight. 

“How could _anyone_ ask you out as a joke?” Amity finally said once she settled down. “I still can’t believe you thought I’d do that.” 

Luz was tempted to mention how the people at school back home had found her weird, or too boyish, or teased her for being bi… But shook it off. She’d shown enough vulnerability for the night. “Eh… people are just mean back in the human world.” She shrugged. 

She sat upright, still holding Amity’s hand and pulling her up to her feet. “So… how ‘bout some scary movies and hot chocolate?” 

Amity smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“Here ya go, kiddos!” Eda said, placing two steaming mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table. “Some hot cocoa with whipped cream and a dash of sugar.” 

“Thanks!” Luz said, reaching for her mug. “You wanna join us for the movie? It’s _super_ gory!” 

“Nah, it’s getting kinda late. Might have to hit the hay soon.” Eda said, running her fingers through her hair. “But you two lovebirds have fun.” 

Amity blushed. “Alright, but you’re missing out!” Luz said, leaning her phone up against a stack of books as she pressed the play button on the movie. 

“You coming, King?” Eda asked. The sleepy demon leapt up into her arms, and they both headed up the stairs. 

As the movie started, the two of them took a sip of their hot chocolate -- and _immediately_ spit it out upon realizing it was filled with salt.


End file.
